


Staff Roll

by SpunYarn



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Dirty Talk, F/M, Loss of Virginity, One Shot, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22012438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpunYarn/pseuds/SpunYarn
Summary: While heading to their most recent Huntress mission, team RWBY was beset upon by some nasty Grimm. Ruby took a bit of a hit and was left a little bit rattled, and with some repairs to perform on the Crescent Rose before she's ready for battle again. Concerned for her mental health with all of the stress she's put upon herself, and her physical health after the Grimm attack, the rest of Team RWBY uses the damaged Crescent Rose as an excuse to order her to get some much needed rest. When Sun stumbles in, Ruby seizes an opportunity to get herself back in action.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Sun Wukong
Kudos: 39





	Staff Roll

**Author's Note:**

> Oh gosh...This is not my favourite pairing, but I just can't stop myself. This is so weird.

Raindrops tapped against the window, their ceaseless assault leaving a sheet of water that twisted and warped the view outside. The dark clouds had rolled in, blotting out the sky like an inky sheet. Every once in a while the blackness of the sky would go light with a flash, followed by the distant rumble of thunder. The few people that still happened to be out on the streets hurried into shelter, covering their heads with papers and umbrellas when they were able.

Ruby let out a long sigh as she looked out at the rain-soaked streets. The mission had been to investigate and take down a criminal ring that had upgraded to smuggling dust. Unfortunately, while they had been in transit they had run into a pack of Grimm. One of them had delivered a particularly hard hit as Ruby was adjusting position and switching weapon modes. Years of training meant that she had reflexively blocked the attack. While the Crescent Rose had taken the brunt of the force, it had still been enough to dislocate the young huntress’s shoulder. She could still feel the dull throb from Yang popping it back into its socket.

The pain of a healing battle wound wasn’t what had soured Ruby’s disposition. While her shoulder was mostly fine, the Crescent Rose had been rattled. At the moment it was locked halfway between its rifle and scythe forms, meaning that for the moment it was effectively neither. After a cursory examination, the strike had misaligned a steel plate and sheared a piece of the mechanism for shifting between scythe and rifle. The plate just needed to be hammered flat again but the sheared piece was another story. A specialized piece of equipment like that wasn’t exactly something she could just pick up in this little town they’d stopped in.

Back when she had first been starting out, a replacement to the broken piece would have been something Ruby always had on hand. With all of their recent traveling lately combined with the emotional weight of their fight with Salem, Ruby had tried to lighten her load by storing away non-essentials. Since the broken piece was only ever exposed during the switch between rifle and scythe, carrying an extra just seemed like useless weight. She could almost hear Professor Port chastising her for being caught so unprepared.

While Ruby was fairly sure she could have rigged the Crescent Rose into something usable, it hadn’t been enough to convince the rest of team RWBY. Ruby was pretty sure that Yang had been thinking more about her shoulder injury than the damaged weapon. It was also hard to pretend that the rest of the team hadn’t noticed the emotional toll that the recent fighting had been taking on Ruby. She still put on a brave face, but even she knew that the stress had been getting to her. The usually spunky leader of team RWBY could hardly remember the last time that she had done something just because it was fun.

There was just too much to do. How was she supposed to stop and do something fun when everyone was counting on her? The weight of the world was on her shoulders, and she was afraid that if she shrugged too hard everything might come tumbling down. She couldn’t understand how everyone else had managed to handle the stress so well. She’d promised herself that she’d take a nice long vacation when the mission was done. How long could it take them to defeat an immortal godlike being who birthed monsters fuelled by negative emotions?

Ruby turned her eyes to the front door of the lobby as it opened and someone hurried in. She blinked as she looked up the rain-soaked body of the blonde Faunus boy who was hurriedly running his hands back and forth through his hair to shake out the loose raindrops. He cursed the wet, flapping out his opened shirt for a moment as his blue eyes scanning the lobby in search of a towel. Those blue eyes stopped when they landed on the crimson huntress, his long monkey tail swaying back and forth slowly.

“Ruby?” The young man blinked for a moment, racking his nails through the hair at the back of his head, “I haven’t seen you since…Well, it’s been so long I feel like I could measure it in seasons or something. What are you doing here?”

The silver-eyed maiden smiled weakly and nodded, “Hi, Sun.” She looked back out the window briefly, “I’m just waiting for my team to finish up on a mission.” She let out a wry chuckle, “I got a little banged up in a Grimm attack and so now I’m stuck here.”

Sun winced slightly at the dark tone that Ruby’s words had taken, his gaze shifting further into the inn. He looked down at the small puddles that were forming around him as his rain-soaked clothes dripped onto the hardwood floor, “Do you want to come up to my room? We can catch up a little?” He put on his most charming smile and held out his hand to her.

Ruby turned her eyes back to the Faunus boy. Talking with Sun would probably help to keep her mind off of whatever danger her team might be in. As long as she was stuck here with her broken weapon it wasn’t like she could do much of anything else anyway. She smiled softly and nodded before reaching for his hand, “Sure. Sounds fun.”

oOoOo

“So it hit you hard enough to mess up your weapon?” Sun sighed softly, his fingers tightening into fists around the ends of the towel that hung from his neck, “Shit, Ruby, that had to be a pretty hard hit.”

Ruby sighed, kicking her feet back and forth from her seated position on the dresser in Sun’s room, “It just hit at the wrong time is all.” She stared down at the scuffed toes of her boots, embarrassed to be admitting she’d been caught unawares. She also wasn’t sure how comfortable she felt looking at Sun since he had discarded his wet shirt and now his lean physique was very much on display.

Sun shrugged slightly, his eyes scanning over the young huntress carefully, “Did you get hurt? Are you okay?”

“Yang popped my shoulder back into place.” Ruby placed her palm on the offending shoulder, wincing slightly while showing off its full range of movement before ending in a proud flex, “See? Barely hurts at all anymore.”

The monkey Faunus simply shook his head, “If you say so.”

Ruby let out a long sigh, her eyes trailing over the room. It was big enough for two. He had probably come here with Neptune. She wondered briefly if something had happened, and now Sun was in the same situation she was. Her silver eyes quickly scanned over his body for evidence that he might have been hit. Her eyes trailed over his big shoulders, trailed down over his solid pectorals, ventured further over his tight abdominal muscles. She felt her cheeks flush as she realized that her gaze had very quickly changed from concerned to a possibly a little hungry.

“A-Anyway…” She coughed into her fist, trying to put a stop to the slow drip of impure thoughts in her mind. She scanned the room quickly, desperately looking for anything else that she could focus her attention on. They stopped suddenly on the long red weapon that was leaned against the wall.

It was far from a perfect replacement to Crescent Rose, but in its staff form, Sun’s weapon would do in a pinch. She had seen him spin the thing around in a way that wasn’t too dissimilar to the way she used Crescent Rose. She could see herself busting a few heads with a weapon like that. Most importantly, it was well maintained, and would definitely function the way it was supposed to. In her heart, her partner was always going to be Crescent Rose, but Sun’s staff could be just the thing that she needed to get back into the field. If she grabbed it now, maybe she could still catch up with the others.

“Hey, Sun…” She hopped off of the dresser and began crossing the room, “You aren’t planning on going into battle in the next day or so, right?”

The monkey Faunus let out a yawn as he leaned back against the wall, “Not planning on it.”

“Cool, cool, cool…” Ruby’s words trailed off into mutters as she stepped up to Sun’s signature weapon, slowly reaching out to wrap her slender fingers around its shaft, “So you wouldn’t mind if I-”

As Ruby grabbed the long weapon, Sun’s arms came around from either side of her, his hands also taking a firm grip on the staff, “Not a chance.”

Ruby grit her teeth. Her team was out there in who knew what kind of danger. She had been sent to the sidelines until she could fix Crescent Rose. With Sun’s staff she could get back out there, she could help them. She didn’t have time to be sitting around. It wasn’t like she was stealing the staff or anything. She fully intended to bring it back in perfect working order. This was borrowing! She just didn’t have time to argue over whether or not she had permission anymore.

“Sorry.” The silver-eyed huntress muttered before gripping the staff tightly with both hands. She rolled her shoulders forward pushing the staff away from her chest and tilted at the hip. If she wouldn’t give him the staff willingly, she was ready to take it by force. Apologizing would have to happen later, but the quicker she wrenched the staff from his grip, the quicker she could help her team. She’d just throw him over her shoulder, and while he was busy recovering, she’d bolt out with the weapon under her arm.

That had been the plan anyway.

Instead, Sun’s arms and grip had held strong. Putting her strength into pushing the weapon away had instead resulted in Ruby pushing her back into Sun’s rock-solid chest. Her boots had skidded slightly on the wooden floor, and when she shifted with the intention of throwing Sun into the wall, she had failed to lift him. All she had really accomplished was to press her skirt-clad bottom into Sun’s hips, rubbing up against the front of his pants as she tried to lift him off his feet.

Sun let out a long sigh, “Y’done?”

“Ghrrr…” Ruby growled between grit teeth, “I need your staff!” Using her grip on the weapon, she lifted her feet to kick against the wall. If throwing him over her shoulders was a no-go, she’d just use the wall as leverage. She’d knock him onto his back. If she was lucky, she’d knock the air out of his lungs. Then it was just a quick thing to snatch the staff from his grasp, and using her semblance, rocket out before he had a chance to recover.

“Hey!” The moment that Ruby’s feet left the ground, Sun had turned, pulling the staff, as well as Ruby, around. Her feet connected with the empty air flopped back down to the ground, “If you do any damage to this place I have to pay for it, y’know!”

Ruby kept pulling and tugging at the long weapon in Sun’s hands, “So -hggh!- give me the staff and -guhh!- I’ll be out of here before I wreck anything!” Her short bursts were proving to do little more than push her shoulders into Sun’s chest, but she wasn’t willing to give up.

“Stop…” Sun sighed softly as he held tight to the staff, “How do you think you’re going to help anyone if you can’t even wrestle this out of my grasp?”

In truth, Sun had already heard about Ruby’s accident before she even said anything. Blake had sent him a message telling him the details. All of the recent fighting had been taking a toll on Ruby. As Blake had reported it, during the recent fight with the Grimm she had been a bit sluggish, which was how she had gotten hit. Worse, her aura hadn’t fully recovered. What Ruby really needed was to take a breather and relax, and when he had said he was in the neighbourhood, he had been tasked with finding something fun to help Ruby relax. He had figured maybe a board game, not a wrestling match over his weapon.

“Hah! I’m already wearing you down!” Ruby declared triumphantly as she pulled uselessly on the staff that still refused to budge from Sun’s hands.

Sun sighed softly, “You really aren’t.”

Ruby growled deep in her throat and shifted all of her weight forward in another attempt to throw Sun over her shoulders. Again, the result of bending her hips and pushing the staff as hard as she could was only that she pushed her soft backside back into Sun’s hips. She let out a soft gasp this time, her fingers twitching as she felt something firm press into the crease of her behind. A furious blush painting her cheeks, she tightened her grip on his staff.

“Don’t think you can distract me just by poking me in the butt with your tail!” She growled, making another attempt to throw him that turned out to really just be her rubbing her butt against the front of his damp jeans.

Sun grunted softly behind her, his grip on the staff twitching slightly, “Ruby…Stop it…”

Ruby’s breath shuddered as she pushed further against him, feeling his grip on the staff behind to shake. The sensation against her backside had stoked a warmth in her stomach. She tried not to think too hard about it, or the rock-solid muscles of the shirtless boy directly behind her. Her bottom lip quivered as she remembered the slow journey her eyes had taken over the perfectly toned body. She tried not to think too hard about those strong thick arms that she couldn’t make budge wrapped around her, pulling her ever tighter. A soft murmur of a noise slipped past her lips as she continued to grind her ass back against his hips.

With that last move she felt Sun’s grip go just slack enough that she was able to slip the staff from his grasp. Victory! She twisted quickly, digging one end of the weapon into the floorboards and using it as a pivot to flip around behind the monkey Faunus. Ruby was pretty sure she had seen some of the dancers at one of Yang’s nightclubs pull moves like this with a much more stationary pole. At the time, Ruby hadn’t seen the appeal, but in practice, it had been a good way to slip out of someone’s grasp.

As her boots touched the wood, Ruby summoned her semblance, shooting forward like a spiralling twister of rose petals. Now that she was loose she was free. There wasn’t a creature on earth that could catch her when she really started moving. Her lips curled up in a smug smirk. She’d definitely have to apologize to Sun about all of this later, but for now her friends needed her.

As she closed in on the door, there was a flash of yellow light, and she slammed hard into the solid form of one of Sun’s clones. She staggered, dazed for a moment, her instincts kicking in as she flipped the long weapon around in her hands. As she went for a strike, the staff was caught, and both it and she were wrenched forward. She grit her teeth, focusing on holding onto the weapon above all else as it was twisted in her grip.

Suddenly the long shaft caught the young huntress on the knee. With a sharp twist and pull, it hooked under her let, lifting her foot of the ground. Ruby let out an awkward squeak as the move continued and she was twisted up into the air. Ruby felt dizzy with the sudden twisting motions as the room spun around her. In an instant, she had gone from dashing out the door, to hanging in the air, her back pressed against the solid chest of Sun’s duplicate. The glowing Sun-clone had caught her knees with the staff, forcing her knees up into the air. Her legs dangled uselessly over the staff, her hands still gripping the staff, as if trying to keep it from pressing into her chest.

It sounded like something that would be in those books that Blake was always reading. The ninja heroine was small but clever and stealthy. In the most recent edition she had been caught behind enemy lines. That was what this was like! She was caught in a steel-tight grip. She could struggle uselessly, but each movement only further sapped her strength. A warm fire had been lit in her belly, and its pleasant glow crept through her veins, thumping to the temp of her racing heartbeat. Slowly her resolve began to crumble under the weight of her growing desire, and she began longing for the pleasures only found in surrender surrender.

Gods, those books were so trash. Ruby wasn’t sure why Blake was so into them. She grunted softly as she glared at Sun, “Using your semblance is cheating.”

Sun let out a long sigh as he brought up his hand to scratch at the back of his head, “Seriously? You used yours to try and shoot out of here.”

“And I would have made it if it weren’t for this guy!” Ruby struggled again, trying to free her legs from the staff, but only succeeding in shaking and jiggling in the clone’s grasp.

Sun groaned, trying to ignore the way Ruby looked as she struggled against a copy of him. He was also trying very hard not to notice the way that all of her struggling in her current position had caused her skirt to ride up, exposing her rose-patterned panties, and the strip of pale skin between their edges and the tops of her silky stockings. He shook his head, half to express his disapproval in Ruby’s continued struggling, and half to try and clear the very randy thoughts that had started to creep into his head.

“Look, if you can’t get past me, how are you supposed to fight Grimm?” Sun waved his hand in the air, “Don’t think that just because you’re a team leader means you can’t get hurt! You’re acting like you think you’re the hero of some children’s show or something.”

Ruby grit her teeth, glaring daggers at Sun. He didn’t know what he was talking about. She just needed to get out of this and then she’d get back to her mission. It was just like Blake’s book! The ninja girl always found a way of escaping and getting back on mission! She was always the most nimble and most clever! She always found a way to twist her way out of any trap, or slip away in the middle of the night and get back on task. As far as Ruby was concerned, her dedication and ingenuity were the best parts of the book. She just had to take stock of her opponent and find something she could use. What would the ninja girl have done in this situation?

A slick smirk spread across Ruby’s lips as he eyes trailed over that muscular chest and then down to the bulge at the front of those damp jeans. Yang had always tried to stop Ruby before she got to the smutty parts of Ninjas Of Love. Little had the blonde bombshell known, trying to keep those sections secret had only made Ruby’s resolve to read them all the stronger. When she had finally read it, it all seemed so stupid and corny. All this time later, with her ass hanging out and nothing to play on but a boy’s hormones, she kind of saw how a plan like that could work. She just needed to break Sun’s focus long enough to slip free, and then she’d escape and be on her way again.

The crimson huntress let go of Sun’s staff, her hands slipping down to her lap. All of team RWBY knew that in the coming battle they might have to resort to non-traditional tactics if they were going to have a chance. She smiled, knowing that the smug smile of victory would only be on the boy’s lips for a moment. Her fingers fumbled with a buckle for a few moments. A moment later, the heavy ammunition belt that had graced Ruby’s hips fell to the floor with a resounding thud. She hardly needed the ammo belt to go into battle if she was going to be wielding Sun’s weapon.

“What are you-?” Sun started, taking half a step forward as if that was somehow going to stop the silver-eyed young woman from doing anything else.

Ruby smirked and then gave him a pouty look, making a show of fumbling with the knot on her battle-corset, “You don’t understand, Sun…” She did her best to copy the tone that women in Yang’s ‘late night movies’ would use, “I just really need, your big…hard…staff…” She licked her lips, knowing that she was getting to him. There was no way he could focus entirely on keeping her pinned through all of this.

“H-Hey now…” He started, wincing uncomfortably at the pressure in his pants, “Lets…Lets think about this…”

Ruby flashed him a sultry smile as she delicately took the end of the cord to her battle-corset and pulled them until the knot popped free, “I know it’s selfish…” She wiggled her hips against the pants of the glowing clone of sun behind her, “I need your staff…I need it all night long…” Her cheeks burned with a blush as pulled the corset bindings loose. Maybe she was laying it on a little thick, but this was the only way she could think of to get what she needed.

Sun took another shaky step forward, his own cheeks burning a brilliant red, “Careful now…” He warned, though he was no longer entirely sure what was a threat, and what was a promise of a very good time.

The scarlet huntress pulled the sides of her corset apart, letting the heavy armoured material join her ammunition belt on the ground, “I’ll be _so_ careful…” She purred, trying to ignore how the cool air bit through the thin, stretchy fabric that she wore under her corset, “I’ll use the gentlest of touches while I’m handling your big manly staff…” She slowly brought her right hand up, hooking a long pointer finger around her bottom lip.

Ruby let out a sharp gasp when she felt something firm brush between her thighs. She turned her head down, her silver eyes locking on the glowing tail of Sun’s double as it pressed against the quickly moistening crease at the front of her panties. She looked up, locking eyes with the real sun again. She parted her lips with the full intention of teasing him further, but all that came out was a deep moan as the rounded tip of the double’s tail proved against her hidden pasture.

The silver-eyed huntsman gasped again before croaking out a low moan as Sun’s duplicate teased her with its tail, “Ahnnn…” She half opened her eyes, her fingers losing their grip before slipping down around the glowing tail, “Silly Sun…That’s not your staff…” She smiled as she looked up at him. Her skin felt too hot, and her thoughts were getting a little bit fuzzy.

Sun brought his hands up under Ruby’s legs, leaning forward and pressing his palms against the doorframe on either side of his clone and Ruby, “This has to stop…” He needed to step out back into that cool rain. He could get himself under control with a simple cold shower. That was all he needed.

The glowing tail curled, pulling at the edges of Ruby’s panties. She gave sun a lust-drunk smile as her fingers slid up around her hips again, “Why would I stop…?” She smiled, pulling on the ribbon knots at either hip, letting the tail escape with its prize of her damp undergarments, “I’m so close…” Her hands came up, her fingertips delicately tracing over the contours of Sun’s impressive chest, “…to getting what I want…” She licked her lips as she hooked a fingertip into the top of Sun’s jeans.

Sun grit his teeth, his fingernails digging into the door frame. If he gave in, what was the rest of team RWBY going to do to him? He swallowed hard, wishing desperately that he hadn’t pinned the red-hooded maiden just in front of the door he needed to slip past to escape, “Ruby…” He groaned out in a pleading voice. If she didn’t stop…

Ruby wiggled her hips slightly fingers honed by the battlefield sliding along the top of Sun’s pants, “Please…?” She cooed softly as she ran her thumb over the silver button at the front of his pants, “I’m begging you…” She slipped the offending piece of metal through its corresponding loop of fabric, “Give me your _big_ …” She caught the tongue of his zipper between her thumb and forefinger and slowly drew it down, “… _hard_ …” She felt something hard and hot slip out of his freshly opened pants, coming to rest on the back of her hand.

Suddenly there was an odd noise and the glowing double that had been pinning her with the staff was gone. Her shoulders fell back against the cool smooth surface of the door. Her legs, no longer held up by the staff fell forward so that they dangled over Sun’s shoulders. The staff tumbled down, clattering to the ground with Ruby’s discarded clothing. She blinked, her eyes shooting down to follow the path that the weapon had taken. She looked down just in time to watch Sun shift his hips forward, pushing the bulbous head of his shaft between her dripping and vulnerable nether lips.

“Ahn!!” Ruby’s hands shot up, grabbing onto the back of Sun’s neck in search of any purchase. The shifting and struggling had caused her to slide further down his length, impaling herself more completely on his rigid length. A dark moan escaped her lips, her eyebrows furrowing at the unfamiliar, but not unpleasant feeling between her thighs.

Sun groaned through his teeth, clutching onto the doorframe and trying to clutch on to the last remnants of control that kept him from going wild, “Fuck…You’re tight as a vice…”

Ruby whimpered softly and shifted slightly, trying to get more comfortable, and succeeding in pushing her hips closer to his own, “S-Sorry…Ughnnn…H-Haven’t done this -hmnnn- before…”

Sun felt his cock twitch at this new information, one hand coming down to hold Ruby’s hips in an attempt to stabilize her and keep her from sliding any further, “You tryin’ t’say -ah- this is your f-first time?” He tried to hide the surprise in his voice as he screwed his eyes shut.

The silver-eyed huntress bit her bottom lip as she shifted her shoulders back to lean against the door. She nodded before gently pressing against the door with her shoulders, trying to use the door as leverage to push herself further against him, “Mmmmff- I’ve -ahn- seen Yang’s movies…” Her breath was already starting to come in laboured gasps. She tried to think about what happened in all of those movies, the memories of the vivid imagery stirring the heat in her stomach further, “I’m all out of order -haaa- They usually start with their mouth…”

The image of Ruby’s innocent face looking up at him, her silver eyes locked with his, and her lips stretched around him as she slowly bobbed her head flashed behind Sun’s closed eyes. The doorframe creaked in agony under the pressure of Sun’s grip, “Stop…” He slowly opened his eyes, looking into the slightly worried face of Ruby. His breathing was laboured as he fought to control himself, “Stop talking…”

Ruby shifted, mewling softly at the friction between them as she tried to shift out of Sun’s grasp, “Mmmmnnn- You could let me d-down…” Sun’s hand came down from the doorframe to join its partner on Ruby’s hips, holding her in place, “We can start -ah- over properl-EEEEEEE!!!”

The red huntress shrieked as Sun tightened his grip on her hips and roughly hilted himself in her moist sheath. An explosion of white burst behind her eyelids, her whole body going tight as she felt her inner muscles squeeze and pulse around the brutal invader. Her chest heaved as she tried desperately to fill her lungs with the air that had escaped in her orgasmic cry. Her body twitched helplessly in Sun’s arms as she shifted her grip on his neck in an attempt to avoid falling back against the door.

“AHnnNN! -huff- What -pant- was -gasp- that…” Her head was spinning, each twitch of his shaft between her folds sending another shocking jolt of pleasure through her system.

The monkey Faunus smiled through grit teeth, “I think…you just came…”

Ruby shuddered softly, shaking her head slowly. She had spent many a lonely night with her fingers and her imagination. There were also the nights spent with ‘Mr. Shaky’, the red tube of rubberized plastic that Yang had bought as a gag gift. None of those nights of stress-relief had ever resulted in anything like what had just happened. What had happened just moments ago felt so intense she could have swore she nearly blacked out.

“Haaahhh- D-Do it -aahhh- again…” She tried to make her face look as stern as possible to match what she was hoping was a stern tone to her demand.

Sun furrowed his brow, trying to catch his own breath, “Do _what_ again?” His hands came up to the doorframe again, using his grip to steady himself.

The huntress bit her lip, too impatient to try and make sense of what she asking, let alone to explain it to Sun. All he had done was pull her forward, right? She flexed the muscles in her legs, making sure she still had enough strength to move. She didn’t need sun for that forward momentum. Locking her fingers behind his neck she pulled herself up, an ache in her core mourning the loss of that feeling of fullness. Just as his length was about to slip out, the young woman flexed her legs again, pressing her heels into his back and pushing herself forward as hard as she could.

The wet slap of skin against skin was drowned out by their combined cries, hers a gurgling dark moan, his a half-surprised grunt. Her body twitched, sparks that reminded her of the earlier white explosion, but not nearly as intense, dancing through her vision. She felt a drunken smile spread across her lips as she felt Sun’s strong hands dig into her hips, holding her tight against him. She closed her eyes and let her body relax, her back landing against the door with a thud.

She winced and whined softly, the pain in her shoulder reminding her of the battle with the Grimm for a moment, “Ow…Sorry, shoulder…”

Sun winced slightly himself, “Shit. Sorry.”

One of his hands slid from its position at the girl’s rump up her back. His thumb caught under the edge of the stretchy spandex she wore under her corset, pulling it up as his hand slid up her back and pulled her into his chest. She shifted uncomfortably as the fabric bunched and pulled under her breasts. Once she was certain that she was secure in his grasp, she let go of his neck long enough to free her mammaries from their stretchy black prison.

While she had been concerned with freeing herself from the discomfort of a shirt that was riding up, she hadn’t noticed that Sun had moved them. She blinked as she looked over his shoulder, seeing the door and the pile of their discarded effects. A voice somewhere in the back of her mind was trying to tell her that something important was over there, but she could no longer imagine what it was. Before she could dwell on it, Sun leaned forward, and loosened his grip. Ruby’s silver eyes went wide with panic as she found herself falling backwards. Her hands gripped onto his thick forearms just as her shoulders came to rest on the plush surface of his bed.

“That should be better.” Sun chuckled softly as he watched the panic slowly melt from Ruby’s face before letting his hungry gaze slip down to her freshly uncovered breasts.

The huntress pouted and growled softly, “How is this better?” From this position the only part of her that could reach the bed were her shoulders. She felt like she was almost hanging upside down. She flexed in an attempt to right herself, and found she was having trouble mustering the strength to get back up, “I can’t do anything like this.” She tried to squirm out of his grip but his strong hands held her hips firmly against his own.

“Good” Sun growled the response as he gave Ruby’s plump rear a firm squeeze.

Ruby wasn’t used to being helpless or vulnerable. Her heart skipped a beat as her instincts started down the road to fear. Those feelings mixing with the dull throb of Sun’s rock-hard shaft between her folds provided something Ruby could hardly have expected. A jolt of excitement and pleasure shot up her spine as he body squeezed desperately at his intrusion. She bit her lip nervously as she looked up into eyes that seemed hungrier and more ferocious than even the scariest Beowolf.

Without any further discussion, Sun tightened his grip on the hooded huntress’s hips and drew himself back for a mere moment before slamming forward once again. Ruby gasped sharply, her hands letting go of Sun’s forearms and shooting to cover her mouth. She squealed with delight into her palms as Sun sawed his hips back and forth, ruthlessly pounding his hot flesh into her dripping snatch. The bed heaved under the force of each powerful thrust, Ruby’s breasts jiggling as the shock was transferred through her body.

Sun grit his teeth as he continued to roughly thrust forward into the mewling girl who was clearly only able to hold back her screams of elation by covering her mouth. Her smirked as he felt her body tense and twitch again as a gurgling cry slipped past her fingers. He felt the churning of his impending release and tried to fight through it. He felt like he’d been on the edge since Ruby had tried her hand at talking dirty. He wanted to savour having her in a position where all she could do was squeal and cry as he fucked her.

“AHHNNN! NNNNNGHHNNN! AH! FUCK! SUNNNNnnn!” Ruby had given up on hiding her cries, her hands slipping up and balling into tight fists around Sun’s sheets. She screwed her eyes shut, as slipped into a spiral of unintelligible cries and moans of pleasure.

The Faunus boy grit his teeth, groaning softly, “Ahhh…Ruby…It’s close…” He closed his eyes, the sounds of her pleasure-filled cries driving him closer and closer to the edge with every ruthless thrust, “I’m -Ah!- gonna pull out…”

Ruby shuddered and shook her head back and forth, “NNNN-NOooo!” She did her best to lock her ankles behind his back, her brain only processing that he needed to stop fucking her in order to pull out, “AHNnn! Don’t!” She gasped and shuddered, her hands gripping at his forearms, trying to find a way to hold onto him longer, “UHNF! Don’t -AHMNNN- Don’t pull out!”

Ruby’s desperate plea was more than Sun could handle. His hips shook as his grip on hers tightened. With a single last thrust, he erupted deep inside of the mewling and moaning huntress. Ruby’s eyes went wide, the foreign feeling of him filling her with his molten seed causing her to shudder as another white explosion tore through her mind. Her back arched as he twitched and released another volley of his sticky substance between her quivering walls.

Once the final spurts of his release had passed, Sun slowly drew his hips back, gently lowering Ruby’s behind to the sheets below her. She groaned in displeasure at the feeling of him exciting, and of some of their combined sticky fluid escaping to run down her thighs. Sun staggered back, catching himself on the dresser that Ruby had been sitting on earlier. He smiled softly as he watched the panting huntress push herself up onto her elbows to lock eyes with him.

Ruby groaned softly as she pulled herself towards the edge of the bed, sliding off and landing on her hands and knees. Sun blinked in confusion for a moment before remembering that this had started as a fight for his staff. He groaned as he pushed himself back onto his feet, getting ready for a race to the discarded weapon. If she hadn’t been in a state to do battle before, she definitely shouldn’t be out there now. He was about to make a dive for the staff when Ruby lunged forward, her hands grabbing onto his thighs and pushing him back into the dresser. He looked down at her, confused for a moment as to why she had lunged at him instead of the staff.

The huntress swallowed nervously, her silver eyes focused on Sun’s still semi-hard manhood. She traced her eyes up that perfectly chiselled chest, settling finally on those worried blue eyes. She giggled softly as she leaned in to let her breath tickle over his spent member, “If -Haaahhh- I do it in -huff- the right order…” She swallowed nervously again as her eyes traveled down to the reawakening length, “Can we -huff- do that again?”

Sun groaned softly at the question. Before he could answer, he found himself letting out a moan as the hooded huntress tried to reawaken his tired manhood with a kiss to the tip. Sun let out a low moan as the huntress at his feet took the head of his length between her pouty lips. His fingers quickly got tangled in her black hair as hummed softly and looked at him with pleading eyes.

An animalistic growl came from deep in Sun’s throat as he began guiding Ruby to bob her head back and forth, “You’re gonna regret getting me started again when I tie you to the bed with your cape and fuck you till you pass out.” Ruby moaned around the Faunus’s manhood, the thrill that he might deliver on that thread causing the fire in her core to burn hotter than the sun.

oOoOo

Blake lit out a whisper of a sigh as she looked into the dark room that smelled of sweat and sex. The mission to take down the crime ring had actually not turned out to be that big of a deal. It was just a couple of thugs who thought they could make it big by smuggling some dust. When they had gotten back to the inn and discovered that Ruby didn’t appear to be waiting for them, the search had started. Since she had insisted Sun’s help in keeping Ruby in check, she had been the first to find the two of them.

While she didn’t necessarily approve of Sun’s methods, and she knew Yang was going to have a stern talking with him, she couldn’t argue that it had produced results. The moonlight that had split through the clouds and cut into the room made Ruby’s pale, sweat-soaked skin glow like an angel. That image was tempered somewhat by the fact that her wrists seemed to have been bound to the headboard with her own scarlet cape, and the black stockings that seemed to be the only thing she was still wearing.

Still, there was no arguing that Blake could scarcely remember the last time their team leader had looked so peaceful while she slept. Of course now she was going to have to keep guard so that Yang didn’t find her mostly naked sister with a certain monkey Faunus asleep behind her, holding her round ass tight against his hips. The raven haired cat Faunus let out a slightly jealous sigh as she pulled the latest volume of Ninjas Of Love from her pocket, flipping it open to where she had last left off.

**Author's Note:**

> Haha. Did we enjoy? It's kind of like my other story, Airing Grievances, only shorter, but somehow with more plot.
> 
> The original idea for this was inspired by a game skit in episode 180 of On The Spot, Rooster Teeth's Official Gameshow. Because it took me so long to actually write it, I forgot everything about the skit other than it was about Ruby stealing Sun's bo staff. Having just gone back and listened to the skit now, I kind of took one joke and the idea of stealing the staff, and beyond that they are radically different.
> 
> God I wish I had remembered the line "Excuse me, the main character is talking right now" when I was writing this.


End file.
